1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vibration exciter. The invention furthermore relates to an oscillating motor for use in a vibration exciter.
2. The Prior Art
In construction, vibration generators such as vibrators, shakers, or vibratory pile drivers are used to introduce or draw profiles into the ground, or also to compact soil material. The ground is excited by vibration, and thereby achieves a “pseudo-fluid” state. The goods to be driven in can then be pressed into the construction ground by a static top load. The vibration is characterized by a linear movement and is generated by rotating imbalances that run in opposite directions, in pairs, within a vibrator gear mechanism. Vibration generators characterized by the imbalance that is installed (referred to as “static moment” in technical circles) and by the maximal speed of rotation.
In order to achieve an optimal advance and good compacting, as a function of the goods to be driven in and of the soil properties, it is desirable to regulate the amplitude, frequency, or force direction of the vibration generator. It is practical if the adjustment of the vibration takes place by way of a change in the static moment or the phase position of the imbalances. When the vibration exciter is started up, the inherent frequency range of the soil is passed through. If the soil is excited in the resonance range, the amplitude of the soil vibration becomes very great, and this can result in damage to adjacent buildings. Therefore it is necessary that no imbalances are in effect when the vibration exciter is started up.
Known solutions such as planetary gear mechanisms or oscillating gear trains require a lot of space, are not well suited for high speeds of rotation, and produce a high noise level because of additional gear wheels.